


I Don't Belong to Anyone Else

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: You work at a restaurant that Loki frequents. You miss your bus after buying some groceries after work and Loki offers you a ride home. After a severe hurricane alert is issued he's stuck at your place ;)Props to anyone who knows what song the title is from lol also it is 4am my dudes. I should be finishing my other Qrow X Reader fic but another tall, dark, and sexy man has momentarily blinded my smut radar.





	I Don't Belong to Anyone Else

You groan into the cup you’re drinking from as you spot an entire group of college kids enter the restaurant at 9:30, and you guys close at 10. “God, help me.” You say. A seductively low chuckle comes from behind you and you turn around to find a gorgeous black-haired man looking at you from one of the tables. “I’m sorry, love, I would help if I could.” His smirk lets you know that he finds this amusing. You glare at him, then smile out of habit and walk towards the table he’s sitting at. You aren’t amused. “Very funny, Loki. Are you done with your food?”

This infuriatingly sexy man has been a regular for a while now, always teasing you and giving you snark. Which you give back tenfold...at least when the manager isn't looking. Loki nods and you give him the check before bringing his dishes to the back to be washed. Once you begrudgingly take the order of the new customers, you return to Loki’s table to find that he is gone. A crisp hundred-dollar bill is tucked in next to the receipt. You give an exaggerated sigh. He always leaves a ridiculously large tip for his meals. Even when he's here with friends.

XXX

The very next day Loki arrives at work just as your shift is nearly up. He gives you an obnoxious grin as he is seated. You sigh. You can’t not take his order. He knows that. “Hello, Loki. What can I get for you today? A drink to start you off?” You ask cheerfully. “Yes, I’ll take a water while I look over the menu once more.” He clears his throat as you return with a glass of water. “I hope you enjoyed a good round of drinks on me with that tip I gave you last night. You certainly needed it.” Your anger gets the best of you. “If you must know, all I did was buy some ice cream and go home and read. I’m not the party type. And while I do appreciate the generosity, I am not some charity case that needs to rely on rich men to enjoy herself.”

You are extremely surprised at the last remark you made, but what's more surprising is the genuine laugh that your words elicit from his lips. “I…I'm so sorry. I did not mean to voice that out loud.” "Well, darling, you did so anyways." He purrs delightfully. "I like a woman who speaks her mind." He says, his voice dropping a few octaves. Loki never ceases to make you blush and it only spurs on your anger. Realizing that you have been left speechless, he smirks and orders for himself, allowing you to escape.

When you get to the back your coworker, Alice, calls you over. "Oh. My. God! You were talking to Loki Laufeyson. He is so amazing." She says dreamily. You can't help but snort. "Are you sure? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he's an asshole. Also, how do you know him?" She gives you a look. "He's a pretty famous businessman and he does a lot for the community. He supports a lot of local charities." You can't really deny that. Either way, he is still an asshole to you. You say goodbye to everyone and leave, noticing that Loki’s eyes are on you as you exit the restaurant.

Sighing, you put your ear buds in to listen to music while waiting for the bus. Once it arrives you put your money in and sit down, looking out the window to your right to wait until you see the local grocery store come up. You thank the driver as you exit and head off to grab some food for the next week or so. Before getting inside the store, you check your phone to see when the next bus heading to your house will be here. Great, twenty minutes until the next bus. "Hey, Y/N!" Someone shouts from across the street in the parking lot. It's one of your old friends from high school jogging towards you. "Oh hey! How've you been?" You ask, a smile forming on your lips. The two of you talk for a while until they have to excuse themselves because of the kid that's waiting in their car. Damn. People your age are already settling down.

You walk into the store and grab what you need, heading to the register. Only when you check the time on your phone do you realize that it's a minute past the time that the bus is meant to be here. "Shit!" You exclaim, earning a few looks from the other customers. Welp, looks like you’re walking home today. Your house isn't that far from here, just under 2 miles. It would be a nice walk if you didn't have 7 bags of groceries to take with you. But alas, you don't want to wait however long for another bus, so you walk home.

As you finally get across the street and start to pass the neighborhoods that stand between you and your house, a car pulls up next to you. An expensive car. The window rolls down and there he is, a smirk playing at his lips. "Fancy meeting you here. Do you need a ride?" Loki asks. You're fucking hysterical. "I…no, thank you." He doesn't make a move to leave. "Come now, don't be shy. I swear to you that I'm not a serial killer." Loki laughs. "That really doesn’t make me feel any better. Again, no, thank you. I can handle this. Nothing like a nice walk on such a lovely day." You say confidently. Although that is struck down (quite literally) by the lightning bolt that signals an incoming storm. Rain begins to pour down like no tomorrow. Your shoulders sag and you give in. "Fine but know that I am only accepting because of the inconveniently placed storm." Loki gets out of the driver’s seat and helps you put your bags in the back. The weight of the bags left red marks on your palms which you now rub at as you settle into the passenger seat.

The ride is filled with awkward silence, aside from you telling him where to go. It is still pouring when he pulls up to your house. You realize that he has turned the car off, and you try to plan your escape. While his company is a little more desirable than you’d like to admit, you really just feel like laying around and finishing your book. "Thank you, Loki. I appreciate your help." You tell him, and then exit the car. He follows, moving around to your side of the car as you open the back door. He grabs your waist and gently moves you out of the way and grabs the bags before you can. "Which house is it?" You silently point to the house with the hammock on the back porch. Loki motions for you to go first so you can unlock the door. It takes an embarrassingly long time for you to find your keys and get them in the slot.

Once inside, you realize that Loki is soaked to the bone and that the storm has gotten progressively worse. He tries to help you put the groceries away but you slap his hands away, forcing him to stand there and watch you do it yourself. As you put the last apple in the fruit stand you hear your phone blaring with a red alert. "It appears a hurricane watch has been initiated. A very serious one." Loki states, looking down at his phone. He then puts his phone up to his ear. "Hi mom, I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. I'll be stuck at a friend's house until then due to the hurricane watch. Yes. You be safe too. I'll see you soon." He hangs up and you smile at him. "A friend's house, eh?" He gives you a devious smirk in return. You wanted to make fun of him for assuming that he could stay at your place but with the raging storm outside you decide to let it go. You ask him if he wants anything to eat or drink and he declines, leaving the two of you in awkward silence yet again.

"Soooo…wanna watch a movie or something?" You ask, trying to come up with something for the two of you to do. "Yes, but it would be nice to get out of these wet clothes first." Loki says. You jolt and run over to him. "You're right! I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry. I should have something around here for you to wear." You scurry upstairs while he waits in the kitchen. It only takes 5 minutes for you to find clothes that will (hopefully) fit him. It takes another few minutes for you to change into a tank top and shorts.

Loki is shirtless when you arrive back downstairs, his dress shirt neatly folded in his hands. You immediately find interest in the wall to your left. "Is that really necessary?" You ask, blushing hard. He walks up to you and holds his shirt out. Your heart is pounding. It's not normal to do something like this, and it totally isn't affecting you. Totally. "What's wrong, love, never seen a man shirtless?" He croons. You glare at him and try to hold back your retort, but it doesn't work. "I've seen a lot of shirtless men, thank you. I don't see why it's any of your business unless you're fucking interested." You say, shoving the clothes into his arms and ripping the wet shirt from his hand. He simply laughs at you as you stomp to the laundry room and throw his shirt into the washing machine. Stupid man. Being so stupid and…sexy. You wait until you hear him exit the bathroom after changing.

You clap your hands together. "So! What are we going to watch? I've probably got every movie you could ever think of, and if I don't it's on Hulu or Netflix." His eyes widen at the sight of your many shelves of movies new and old. He looks over them all. “Somebody has a lot of free time on her hands.” He chuckles and sits down on the sofa instead of picking a movie out. You roll your eyes. “What is your problem? Why do you always feel the need to make fun of me? If I’ve done something to make you dislike me then please, tell me what it is.” You plead as you walk towards the sofa to sit next to him, at a loss for what his intentions are. Loki quickly pulls you into his lap so that his chest is against your back. He brushes his knuckles over your cheek. “I’d say its quite the opposite. I tease you because I find joy in it. I do it to get a reaction from you…and boy do you deliver.” He then leans in and whispers, “What a good girl,” You shudder and let out a breathy moan as your eyes flutter shut. His hands are rested on your waist, but you wish for them to be doing much more. “Oh? Does someone have a weak spot for praise?” “Yes,” You don’t realize that you say it out loud but you’re too turned on to care at this point. “Do you like being obedient, Y/N?” He asks. “Yes.” You whine, grinding against him as best as you can. “Do you want me to touch you?”  
You’re already breathing hard at the thought of Loki’s hands on you. The thought of him being inside of you makes your head spin. “Please, I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me.” You spread your legs for him. He immediately obliges. One hand enters your shorts while the other snakes its way up your shirt to play with your nipple. You moan loudly when he slips two fingers inside you. “So wet for me, pet. I like it.” When he adds a third finger and you lose yourself in the sensation of being stretched out. His continued ministrations make your eyes roll back. Until, all too soon, he’s removing his hands and picking you up. It takes a few long moments for you to recover.

Loki lays you down on the sofa. “Take your clothes off.” He demands. You waste no time doing so. Its exhilarating to see him look at you with such lust in his eyes. Slowly, he climbs on top of you and puts his mouth over one of your nipples, sucking on it while the other rubs your other nipple. You wrap your legs around his waist and grind yourself on his erection. He groans and grabs your wrists, pinning your arms above your head. You lock lips again and he rubs himself against you. Desperation shows on your face when he pulls back and he slows his motions. “I want you inside of me, please. ” You plead, bucking your hips as hard as you can.

“You don’t want to play a little more?” Loki teases. You shake your head hastily. He laughs and kisses a trail down your neck towards your chest, but he doesn’t give your breasts any more attention. You arch your back and whine. “Good girl. Tell me what you want.” His clothed erection rubs along your slit. “I just did, asshole.” You grit out. It won’t be long before you actually go insane because of the lack of dick inside of you. Loki smiles at you and slides three fingers back into your pussy. “I know. I just love hearing you say it. Now, be a good girl and say it again.” The way he says that last sentence makes you clench around his fingers.

Its almost too hard to get the words out as he relentlessly hits your g-spot. “I-“ you cut yourself off with a particularly loud moan. “I want you to fucking take your clothes off and get the fuck inside of me. Now.” His eyes bore into you and you don’t back down. He stops to consider it for a second, and then gets up to take his clothes off. Finally. Loki teases your entrance and you growl, grabbing his hips and pushing him inside of you. “God,” You moan. “You feel so good inside of me.” Its his turn to growl as he thrusts in and out of you. He bites your neck, leaving marks you know you won’t be able to cover up. “What a needy girl.” Loki gasps. A moan is all you can give in response as he picks up the pace, hitting your bundle of nerves over and over again. As he does this, he moves a hand to play with your breasts again, using the other to keep himself upright. “Loki…Loki, please! I’m not going to last much longer.” His pace quickens even more and your world shatters as he commands you, “Come for me, Y/N.” You do, feeling his dick pulse inside of you, even once you come down from your high. It’s almost enough for you to want to go again.

You’re both breathing hard, chests heaving. A light buzzing sound fills your ears. Wow. This hasn’t happened after you cum for a while now. Your mind is elsewhere when Loki pulls out of you, causing you to whine. He lays down beside you and you turn to face him. You blush. You’ve never had a one night stand before, so you aren’t really sure what to do next. He runs a hand through your hair. You lean into his touch like a cat. He chuckles lightly. “I…” You start, but he shushes you. “Don’t worry about that now, just rest.” He says calmly as you snuggle into him and let sleep take you.


End file.
